We'll Be a Dream
by imustbeaweasley
Summary: AU 3 months after his graduation from OSU, Finn arrives in NYC to find out what to do with his life. 3 months after her graduation from NYADA, Rachel is now an understudy for a Broadway show. After reuniting in a coffee shop, can they rekindle their love?
1. The Secret to New York

We'll Be a Dream A/N: So I've been getting back into my obsession with We the Kings, which stopped when Owl City came into my life. I've loved them from when their first CD came out and it hasn't changed. The reason I got back into my obsession is because of their temporary bassist, who I've been watching him and his wife since 2009, when they were still just bf and gf. So, that explains that. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The song "We'll Be a Dream" and the title "The Secret to New York" belongs to We the Kings. Chapter One The Secret to New York Finn's POV August 7, 2016 Manhattan, New York I walk out of JFK, ready to start my life off after four years of college. With 5 bags of luggage, $4200 to my name, and a goal to reach, I wait for a cab. I thought that maybe it would be the Cash Cab and I can answer my way to more money to start off my life with, but of course, I was wrong. Dammit, I HATE it when I get my hopes up. We drive from JFK through Manhattan. God, no wonder people wanna move here. It's perfect. It's been since we went to Nationals junior year since I've been here. I always wanted to come back, but I could never find the time or money or even the reason to come back here. We pull up to the apartment Kurt and Blaine are staying in, about 4-5 blocks away from where Kurt went to school. Kurt said he wanted to relocate the next summer after Blaine graduates from NYU, so by then this place could be mine. And maybe, just maybe, it won't be JUST mine anymore. "FINN HUDSON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"Oh, Kurt found me. I drop my stuff on the floor and hug my brother. It's been a good few months since we've seen each other. I went to his graduation from Juilliard, while he went to my graduation from OSU. "God we've missed you Finn!" He hugs me again and keeps squeezing me. God I hate it when he does this to me. "Kurt, baby you're squeezing him to death." I look to see Blaine coming in from their kitchen, looking different than he did since Kurt's graduation. He has a small beard growing in (kind of like mine), a longer haircut, and he's gotten taller. Thank god he came in here, or else I would have been crushed to death. Kurt lets go of me and I give a big hug to my brother's boyfriend. They're still going strong, after 6 years, and what Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine's planning on proposing to him after he graduates. Kurt's face will be priceless when he's gonna see Blaine on one knee. Damn, I've been dying to do that for years, but my future brother-in-law is going to first, lucky him. I was close to it at one point, before I went off to OSU. I had the most beautiful girl in the whole world all to myself back when I was at McKinley High. She was perfect. She was everything I ever asked for, and a ton more. I loved her, so much. I still love her to this day, and I hope to love her till the day I die. But, I lost her. The night we broke up left the biggest whole in heart. She said that college is going to break us apart anyway. She was one of the lucky ones who was able to get out of Ohio and I was the stupid one still stuck there. While she had fun following her dreams at NYADA, I was stuck hating my life at OSU. And where are we now, you ask? She's probably starring in a Broadway musical; while I'm here trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with $4200 and a degree in Liberal Arts. Anyway, I take my stuff into their guestroom, leave it on the bed, and I look out the window. God Damn, I never thought I'd actually be able to come to New York, but I'm here. I'm gonna make a name for myself and hopefully find a partner-in-crime for my life. Because, what's the use? The love of my life probably has a boyfriend of a fiancé by now, one who would probably provide for her more than I ever could. I mean, come on. $4200 isn't much. He's probably a millionaire or something like that and probably is a director or actor on Broadway. What am I? A Lima Loser who is unemployed and is living with his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Maybe I'll find someone like her in this city, just maybe. I unpack my things into the drawers and the closet, and I walk out to see Kurt and Blaine making out, as they always did, and apparently still do. Seeing that I don't wanna see this OR have them see me, I decide to take a walk to find a Starbucks. Jetlag is a BITCH so; it's time for a coffee run. On my way down Broadway, I see signs for every show, but none of them were starring the love of my life. Walked by 10 different Starbuckses, knowing I should have stopped at one of them, but I just kept walking. Eventually, I stop at one, then realizing that I remember coming to this Starbucks years ago while we were in New York for Nationals. I walk in to see a familiar face working at the counter. "…Karofsky? Is that you?" I walk over to the counter. "Hudson, nice to see you again." He shook my hand while I had a shocked expression on my face. "How did you end up in the Big Apple Hudson?" he asked me. I told him the truth. I felt alone in Lima and I remember being here for Nationals and it was my favorite place I ever went to. "I didn't wanna be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life and I always thought that coming to New York was the place for opportunities, so I decided to come here. Why did you come here Karofsky?" I asked him. "Well, I needed to leave Ohio too. I decided to apply at a college in Virginia and I made it there, but I didn't have the money to go there. I decided to just wait a couple years to go to college and get a job so I can pay my way through. I had a job working at an engineering company, but it wasn't working out for me, so I decided to come to New York to get a better job. Now I work here in the spring and summer while I have an internship at another engineering company during the fall and winter. And I got my associate degree last year."I was shocked. Karofsky's got his life in check now. He's got 2 jobs and a degree to work with. What do I have? NOTHING. "That's great. Better than what I've done." I told him, then noticing an angry customer standing in back of me. "Before I hold up the line anymore than it is, I'll have a Grande Caramel Macchiato." I pay for my coffee and I wait. God, it seems like everyone I know from high school has got it made now, everyone except me. I notice the stack of applications on the table near the "pickup" area of the place and I decide to take one. Hey, if Karofsky can do it, I could do it. "One Grande Caramel Macchiato?" another worker says, while she hands me my coffee. I thank her while putting the application in my bag. I decide to leave, hoping to not return in the middle of the make out session. Not knowing I was in my own little world, I accidentally run into someone, making her drop a ton of papers onto the floor. Goddamn me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I…I wasn't paying attention. Damn…I'm sorry."I put my coffee on the table and helped her grab her papers. She has the most gorgeous brunette hair ever, although a knitted hat is covering part of it. "It's okay…I wasn't paying attention either." She has a beautiful voice, but it sounds really familiar though. I look down at her papers to notice they say "Rehearsal Schedules" or "Music Sheet" or "Les Misérables" on it. Then I look up to see a beautiful and familiar face that I never thought I'd ever see again. "Rachel?" I ask. The second I look into her eyes, I see our past. Meeting her in Glee club sophomore year, our first kiss in the auditorium, singing at Sectionals with her, the first time I told her I loved her at Regionals, wishing on Grilled Cheesus to get to second base with her, watching her sing at Regionals, watching her sing at Junior Prom, getting kicked out of Junior Prom after getting into a fight with St. Jackass, our time in New York during Nationals, our triumphant return as a couple, our first time together, our first Christmas together, singing at Nationals, her face when we PLACED in Nationals, and singing together for the last time at graduation. I remember everything in that one second of seeing her again. She looks at me in shock, while kind of smiling at the same time. "Finn? Finn Hudson?" she asks me. Oh please God, please don't let her not remember me. "Finn!" She gives me the biggest hug ever, while still squatting on the floor. Noticing her on-going love for wearing short skirts, I decide to get her off the floor, then hug her some more. "God Rach…I see you're still rocking the miniskirts" I laugh at her and so does she. God I've missed her laugh. It was so cute and adorable and it made me even happier hearing it again. "Well, not everything changed since high school…I AM Rachel Berry you know." I laugh. God I wish I could sweep her off her feet and kiss her senselessly, but most likely she had a new boyfriend and I would only be a friend, like I expected. "Why don't we sit down and talk for a little bit? I'm done rehearsals till around 8 tonight…" She tells me. "Sure, I mean I kind of don't wanna go back to find my brothers' make out session any farther." She laughs at me, and then sits down in one of the chairs, while I sit on the other side. "So wait, are Kurt and Blaine are like…married now?" She asked me. Oh god, here comes my family's drama now. "Well, not yet…Blaine's gotta ring, but he's not gonna propose till May." I tell her. "Six years together and they're getting engaged in 9 months? Well, tell Blaine I say congrats…" She tells me, putting her papers in her bag. "So, how long has Mr. Hudson been in New York?" I start to kind of laugh, but try to keep a serious face on. "I…just got here today actually." Her face turned into complete shock. "You're first day in the Big Apple, and you run into four people you went to high school with? Congrats Mr. Hudson." She laughs at me. "I was all alone when I came to New York…I couldn't even find Kurt when I got here. When I got into NYADA, I was so alone, I felt that I was gonna hate it there. Then I met my roommate and she introduced me to a ton of people and, yeah. Unfortunately I had to deal with Harmony for three years until she graduated. She's off somewhere else performing so I don't really care. Now, I do believe you haven't told me about OSU yet Finn…" She tells me. What am I gonna tell her about my time at OSU? It sucked because you weren't there with me Rachel. Umm, I kind of can't say that. "It was okay. Went in for a Liberal Arts major, played some intramural football, joined their choir, not much. Stuck with Santana and somehow Brittany for four years straight, but I never had to see them. Lost touch with Puck after he dropped out of CSCC, and I talk to Sam about twice a month now. No one in Ohio's changed…Santana's still a cruel bitch, Brittany's still dumb as hell, Puck's still the same badass, and Sam's still Trouty Mouth. But it seems like Ms. Berry has changed a lot hasn't she?" She tries to steal a sip from my coffee, and I stop her. "Well, I guess maybe I'm wrong?" I laugh. God, I've missed her so much. "Maybe, just maybe." She looks at her phone for the time. "Well, I better get going…I gotta get dinner and get ready for rehearsal but, It was nice talking to you again Finn." She takes out a marker from her bag that's covered in gold stars she must've drew on it with Sharpies. "Here's my new number…" She writes it on my arm. "Call me so we can catch up more okay?" She smiles at me, then waves goodbye to me. And then, she was off into the hustle and bustle of New York. Just to see her again, I feel like my life is complete again. She's basically almost the same girl that was my girlfriend in high school, but with new friends, a new career, and worst of all, without me there to witness every part of her life now. I decide that it's time to leave, so I grab my coffee and leave the Starbucks to return the same way I went to Starbucks, while thinking. I walked past all of these Starbucks on my way to the one I ended up to, but I end up at the one that the love of my life walked into. Maybe Grilled Cheesus is trying to tell me something. Maybe this is 1. Proof that me and Rachel were always meant for each other and 2. Maybe, just maybe, I'm giving another chance to prove to her that I never stopped loving her. Looking up at the sky, I thank Grilled Cheesus and I drink more from my coffee, then I look down at the number on my arm. I know I'm gonna call her, but the question is when? Maybe around 7 tonight, before she goes off to rehearsal. I end up back at the Hummel-Anderson apartment to see Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on the sofa, watching some show on LOGO. "Hey" Kurt says to me, while trying to sit up. "I didn't realize you left. So, did you like the city?" He asked me. Of course he didn't realize I left. "Kurt, it's not like this is the first time I've been here. And yes, I did like the city, although every Starbucks in this city's got long ass lines." I take a drink from my coffee and I see Kurt and Blaine both looking at my arm. "So, who'd you meet there?" Blaine asks me. I start to kind of blush. "Ohh, just this girl." I tell them, trying not to reveal who it was. Maybe they'll have a hard time trying to figure it out, or maybe they'll get it right on their first guess, I don't know, but it's worth a try. Kurt comes up to me and tries to see the number. "Well, this number is really familiar, and so is this handwriting. Do I know her? Maybe it's a girl from Juilliard I know." I start to laugh. "Well, she did say she went to a music school. Maybe Juilliard, maybe NYU…I don't remember, but she's now an understudy in some Broadway show." I think they're completely clueless. I mean Rachel DID say she hasn't talked to Kurt since before they came to New York and I'm pretty sure she hasn't talked to Blaine either, so maybe I can surprise them with her, just maybe. "Wow Finn, always getting the Broadway girls I see?" Blaine laughs. "Yeah, must be my luck" I laugh while he does. God they have no clue. "Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep…talk to ya guys later." I go into my room, and strip down to my boxers and undershirt, only to see Rachel's number on my arm. God, what an amazing day, I thought, while I start to fall asleep, only to see my dreams filled with Rachel… 


	2. Say You Like Me

A/N: Sorry this took too long. I've had writers block and it's taken forever to me to write ANYTHING, let alone something Glee related. I'm now a high school graduate and I'm now able to write everyday during the summer. During my last year of high school, I became too addicted to instagram. It's like tumblr to me (which I don't use). Anyway, it's great to be back and I hope to continue writing through college. -Emily Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Les Misérables belongs to Victor Hugo, Claude-Monet Schönberg, and Alain Boubil. The song "We'll Be a Dream" and the title "Say You Like Me" belongs to We the Kings. Chapter Two Say You Like Me Rachel's POV August 11, 2016 Manhattan, NY I wake up to my alarm clock for the fifth time this week, to the same time: 6:30 AM. Sure, I am a morning person, but I'm just a jealous understudy, that's all. The lucky ones, AKA the leads, don't have to be in until noon today and I have to be in by 7:15, to learn both the chorus parts AND the parts for Cosette, considering I'm her understudy. I love working on Broadway, don't get me wrong, but when you were SO CLOSE to being one of the leads, it kind of ruins your mentality. Well, at least I'm close to a lot of my co-stars, except the girl who plays Cosette. I went to NYADA with her, and her and I weren't friends there either. Anyway, I roll out of bed and check my phone to see a text from Finn. Since we ran into each other in a Starbucks a few days ago, we've been talking to each other a lot. He's been catching me up with everything that's happened back in Lima: How he found out the day after he came to New York that Puck ended up in jail for robbing a line of convenience stores from Lima to Akron and is being held in the State Penitentiary and wanted Finn to help him post bail, which he obviously did not do, how Sam emailed him about how he's engaged to this girl he met while in grad school and how him and I both are invited to the wedding, how Brittany is now working as a choreographer at a dance studio in Cleveland, and how Santana is also in Cleveland(no surprise there) and she's going to Cleveland-Marshall College of Law to become a lawyer, which that profession suits her perfectly. He has also told me how he hated every minute of going to OSU and wished to have had better grades while we were at McKinley High. Oh, McKinley. A school filled with wonderful memories of Finn and I; of course those are all memories now. I doubt he has the same feelings for me now that he had years ago. I mean, it's been four years since we've talked to each other and I bet he's had other wonderful girlfriends by now who were a thousand times better than me. But that doesn't mean I can't possibly think about him. Or dream about him. Or possibly wonder if he still remembers the times we had in high school. God I sound like a teenager with a crush. I know you shouldn't rekindle a romance with someone you broke up with, but…this time's different. He was different. Different than any other boy at McKinley. He understood me more than anyone else there. He made me who I am today, and I could not be more grateful for that. I just hope that he could possibly feel the same way about me. Anyway, I look down at my phone and I read the text: "Hey Rach, have fun at rehearsal. I know being understudy's a pain in the ass, but it'll be worth it seeing you on that stage playing Cosette one day :). –Finn" I…I…I can't believe it. He believes in me? Still, to this day? I…I don't know what to say. I decide to text him back, obviously not stating what I really think: "Aw thanks Finn :). Wait, what are you doing up this early anyway? –Rach" Which is the truth. If I know anything about Finn Hudson, it's that he is NOT a morning person. AT ALL. I came to learn that when we were in both New York AND Chicago for Nationals and Finn was THE last person up for breakfast every morning. But, he was a teenage boy back then. Maybe he had changed? I look down at my phone again to see it buzzing. Another text: "Well, surprise surprise Miss Berry, I gotta job. I'm working at Starbucks so, gotta wake up bright early to make macchiatos and frappuchinos for the FRIENDLIEST people in New York. –Finn" I smile. His sense of humor always makes me smile, but the fact that he found a job makes me smile more. And the fact that he still calls me Miss Berry. "Congrats Finn! Save me a chai tea? I'll be there in about 15 minutes –Rach" 15 minutes. Crap. I start rushing to get ready so I can get my tea and go right off to rehearsals. I find something to wear: a cute white shirt I received from Kurt for Christmas senior year (yes I know I'm Jewish, but being around the Hudson-Hummel family back in high school came with receiving gifts for Christmas instead of Hanukkah), one of my signature short skirts, a pair of knee socks, my favorite pair of black flats, and a white beret. Then, I grab my gold star bag, containing all of my sheet music, and my keys, and I head out of the door. Walking from my dinky little apartment that Dad and Daddy bought for me (which I am very grateful for) to the theatre that Les Mis is playing at is a hike. I live on West 36th Street, near the Hudson Yards, ironically. From there to the Imperial Theatre is almost 2 miles, and the only way to get ANYWHERE in New York is to walk. Luckily, the Starbucks Finn works at isn't so far away from the theatre. Ah, the hustle and bustle of New York never seems to surprise me. Sure, it may be 6:50, but the sidewalks and streets are already crowded. Happens every single day. And I've never been lost. I've always known my way through the city, ever since I was a little girl, and Dad and Daddy would take me here to see every production on Broadway. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating there. I reach the Starbucks, finally, to see Finn giving the lovely (sarcasm) people their coffee, with a fake smile. But the second I walked up to the counter, I definitely saw a real smile come out of Finn, and it wasn't his half-smile either (which I love). "One grande chai tea for a Miss Berry?" He hands me my tea, both of us grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Mr. Hudson. How much do I owe you?" I say while pulling out my star-covered wallet. Have I mentioned that I haven't given up of my obsession with gold stars? "On the house" He says, smiling. God, his smile makes me weak at the knees. "Thank you Finn" I say, trying to hide how I really feel. I still put a $5 bill in the tip jar, and before I walk out, Finn stops me. "Wait, you forgot your receipt," he runs over and gives it to me. I take it, deathly confused to why he gave it to me, but I know I'm gonna be late, so I rush out the door and run to the theatre. Along the way, since it's in my hand, I read the receipt, which isn't a receipt at all. "Dinner tonight, 7:00? Yes or No" it says on it. Finn is so cheesy sometimes, yet I absolutely love it. I walk down 8th Avenue with the biggest smile on my face, and I'm assuming people can see me and think there's something wrong with me. Oh well, that's the least of my problems right now. I reach the theatre, where I know Laurence is waiting for me, with a stern face on. I know I'm late, but it's worth it for seeing Finn again. Right before rehearsal, I know there's something I must do. Before putting it on silent, I text Finn my answer to his little note. Then, I go right into rehearsals. God, I hate rehearsals sometimes. Today, the girl who plays Cosette found my little note from Finn and pestered me about it all rehearsal long. Damn, I thought Cassie St. July was the worst with pestering me about my love life. But no, this girl told the entire cast that "The ugly Jew actually has a date." Did I mention I cannot stand her? I would say something about her to everyone, but I learned the hard way that you can't do that. I returned home and proceeded to check my phone, where I see a text from Finn: "Pick you up at 6:30 then :). –Finn. Ugh, why is he so perfect? I'll be completely honest; I've never stopped loving Finn. Not even after we broke up, or when I went out with…Brody. I still loved Finn. Always have, and always will. I've dreamed of seeing him again and he and I finally get married and start a family together, but of course, I knew it was far from coming true. Maybe now, it will. I decide to take a nap, and dream my dream of Finn again. An hour later, I wake up to notice; it's almost 5:00. Shit. I need to get ready right now. I run to get a shower, and then I stand at my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. The last time Finn and I had a date in New York was our junior year when he was trying to get us back together. I was wearing light blue, and I still remember his face when I walked over the bridge in Central Park. Maybe I should wear blue, but what if I don't look right in blue? Oh the struggles of being a woman. I found a dark blue dress I haven't worn yet, that I absolutely love, and I grab a pair of black heels and start working on my hair. By the time I finish, there's a knock on my door. God, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach already. I open the door to see Finn, dressed to the nines, holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers, pink roses. From the smile in his face and the twinkle in his eyes, he's in amazement. "Well well, I was expecting my date, not James Bond" I say, while chuckling. He starts to laugh "Ha ha. Very Funny Rach." He looks down at me, still in amazement, and gives me the bouquet. "I know these are still your favorite". He knows me too well, it's like we never broke up. "Thank you Finn," I say while smelling them. "Let me put these in a vase and we'll get out of here" I say, walking back into my apartment, with the biggest smile ever. God, I love Finn. I absolutely love him. I just hope he still loves me the way I love him. Coming home from our date, I rest my head on his shoulder inside the taxi, his arm around me. It was the best date I've had in so long. Of course, we both went to my favorite restaurant, Sardis. We talked over drinks and dinner, and we both went to get dessert at Junior's. Then, we took a walk around Central Park. It was just, perfect. We talked about what has changed of us while we were apart and about the good ol' days back at McKinley. It felt like absolutely nothing had changed between us. We got back to my apartment, and I just, didn't want the night to end. "Thank you so much Finn, I really haven't been out in so long, and it was great that my first time out was with you" I say, looking up at him with the world's largest smile on my face. God, I must look like a stalker, or that "Crazy Obsessed Girlfriend" girl. "You're very welcome Rach" he says, pulling me into a hug. He's just perfect. I…I wish I could just pull him down to me and finally lock lips with him for the first time in years, but I don't know if that's what he wants. I know we shouldn't rush back into a relationship that was ruined, but who am I kidding? I can't resist. Then, I hear him whisper into my ear "Y'know, I never stopped thinking about you." I pull away from the hug, looking up at him, just, in love. He puts his hand on my cheek, kneels down and we kiss. It was like nothing ever changed. I still felt the fireworks I felt when we were still together. It's like the world didn't matter anymore, that we were the only two that mattered in the world. We pull apart, while my heart was aching for more. "I love you Rachel" he says to me, running his hand through my hair. Tears started pouring from my eyes. "I love you too Finn" I tell him, my hand on his cheek. He pulls down to me and we continue kissing. It was like nothing ever changed… 


	3. Secret Valentine

**A/N: So. I'm writing this fanfic again. If you haven't seen my update, please read it!**

**I'm a college student. It's so weird! I posted my first Monchele One-Shot on here the beginning of my junior year of high school, and now I'm a college student. It's...different. I feel like an introvert here because I kind of stay in my room and do homework and crap while the people in my residence hall are partying and being loud till 3 AM, and the only reason I know is because I have skyped people until 3 AM. Otherwise, college is an adjustment. So much better than high school I can say.**

**Anyway, enough about me. More about Finchel.**

Chapter Three

Secret Valentine

Finn's POV

August 11, 2016

Manhattan, NY

"I love you too, Finn" I hear. Tears are starting to fall from her gorgeous brown eyes. I place my lips back onto hers. God, I still feel the same way when we kiss. It's like these—these fireworks always explode when I kiss her. And that's never what I felt when kissing other girls. Well, there was Quinn but, there's absolutely no sense talking about her. The only girl worth talking about is Rachel. I love her. I absolutely love her. With all of my heart. And I never stopped loving her, even when we were apart (hey that rhymed). She's simply perfection.

I can't stop kissing her. My heart melts every time our lips crash together. I just can't stop. But, she pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Rach, are...are you okay?" I ask her, looking straight into those irreplaceable brown eyes. "Of course I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath." She says, falling back into my arms, (which, by the way, she belongs there). I place a quick, but sweet kiss on her forehead as I hold her. God, I've missed this…all of this. I missed my Rachel, and I'm so happy that I really can hold her again and kiss her again and be hers again.

"Would…would you like to come inside?" She asks me, in a slightly nervous tone. She always got nervous when she asked me that question, apparently that hasn't changed. "I would love to," I tell her. A smile starts to appear on her face right after I answer. She grabs my hand and together we go inside.

Her apartment is gorgeous. Of course, it's not the pink bedroom with gold stars on the wall like her room in high school; I didn't expect her to have her apartment looking like that anymore. But, I didn't expect this…this warm and cozy apartment. It's larger than Kurt and Blaine's apartment, although Rachel describes it as "dinky." She has a small little couch, that I assume is for when guests stay over, in the middle of the first room. She sits down there, patting the cushion next to her, telling me to sit there. I sit my ass down on her couch, where she's staring at me with her just, perfectly gorgeous eyes. That stare is very familiar, I know it far too well. It's the stare Rachel gives when she wants something and I'm pretty sure I know what she wants. I lay my head down on the other side of couch, throwing my legs up at the same time. I motion to her to come closer which she does. She lays herself atop of me, and I move a strand of hair out of her face and push it behind her ear. "I love you, Rachel," I whisper to her as I place my lips onto hers.

A few moments later, our kisses become harder, more passionate. We start to move together, finding our rhythm again. Her breathing gets heavier, as does mine. It was just like old times; Finchel is back, and stronger than ever. I pull away from her sweet lips, only to hug her while I catch my breath. She never ceases to leave me breathless, speechless too. Once I can breathe again, I place a soft, yet somewhat passionate kiss on her lips, only to notice the right side of her neck exposed to me. I start peppering kisses down her neck, feeling a smile form on her face through my shirt. Although it's been a little over four years since we've broken up, some things haven't changed between us.

After an hour of crashing our lips onto each others, Rachel lays on my chest, as I run my hand her hair. This entire day has been just perfect. I have my Rachel back, and this time, I'm not letting her go.

"Finn?" Rachel whispers, breaking the silence. God her voice sounds so, so, so perfect. "Yeah?" I ask her. "Do Kurt and Blaine know about me?" Shit. I forgot to tell Kurt and Blaine about it being Rachel's number on my arm, and about it being Rachel who has been in my dreams every night since our run-in. I knew I should have, but I thought it would be fun to surprise them. Aw now Rach is going to hate me.

"Um...no, I...I haven't yet..." I sigh. God, she's going to hate me, I know it.

"Surprising them, eh Mr. Hudson?" she smiles at me. I let out a sigh of relief. She doesn't hate me, thank god. "Yeah, actually" I chuckle. "How did you know?" She rolls her eyes at me, and she takes my hands into hers (oh god, her hands are soft). "Finn, I know you. You LOVE surprising people." I laugh. Maybe some things really haven't changed between us.

"Wait, I have an idea," she says to me. She gets up and runs into the bathroom, leaving me deathly confused. Rachel can be so weird sometimes, which one of the reasons why I love her. She comes out of the bathroom around five minutes later, wearing the brightest shade of red lipstick I have ever seen. The color definitely wasn't made for Rachel, but I doubt that was the reason she wore it. She sits back down next to me, and whispers in my ear, "Let's give them a reason to freak out."

Seconds later, Rachel is peppering kisses down both sides of my neck, making me slightly moan. I can tell the lipstick stains she's leaving on me are smearing, but at this point, neither of us care. She then makes her way back to my lips, dropping the sweetest and softest kiss I've ever felt, on them. Oh, Rachel had a damn good idea. She continues to pepper kisses on my face: my cheeks, my head, my nose, everywhere.

This continues until I'm covered with lipstick stains. Once I am, Rachel and I share one more sweet kiss, and then we lie next to each other. We sit in silence for a while, but a sweet silence; where you could feel the love in the room. I have my Rachel back, MY Rachel. Nothing in the world can take her away from me now; I won't let anyone or anything come between us.

A couple minutes later, I realized that Rachel was starting to fall asleep in my arms. "Rach, are you getting sleepy?" I ask her. She nods, with a little smile on her face. "C'mere my little gold star," I whisper in her ear. I pick her up off of her couch, and I walk her over to her bed. "I want you to get some sleep. You deserve it after all of your hard work at rehearsals." I kiss her forehead, then her lips. "Goodnight Rachel, I love you." I hear her mumble "I love you too," as I smile.

I steal an extra key on my way out of her apartment, and I lock her door. God, it feels good to have my girl again. I walk out of her apartment and I call a cab. Oh shit, I still have the lipstick stains all over me. Oh, this will be fun. I step into the cab, and I can hear the cab driver laughing at me from the second he saw me. "Yeah, shut up," I tell him, as we start to drive away.

It's around 1:45 in the morning when I arrive back at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. And since the light is still on, it's pretty obvious that they're still awake, probably waiting up for me. Ugh, I hate having a brother and a future brother-in-law sometimes.

The second I walk into the apartment, I can feel a lecture coming on. I can just feel it. But the second I came in contact with Kurt, I could see in his eyes that he's gonna laugh at me for the lipstick stains all over me. "Don't you dare Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you DARE laugh at me," I tell him. "I'm sorry Finn but..." He bursts out laughing, as i playfully push him. "Shut up," I say, as Blaine walks over to us. "Whoa, SOMEONE'S was busy tonight, care to explain?" Oh Blaine, always trying to be the jokester. "What can I say?" I tell the two. "Broadway girls are my forte," I smirk, as I walk to my room.

I lie in bed, replaying the events of tonight in my head. I still can't believe that I can call Rachel mine again. I didn't expect to find her again, and I did. Who knew? I drift off to sleep, Rachel starring in each and every one of my dreams.


End file.
